Do You Want Some Lavender Herbal Tea?
by kang sung hye
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, pria terkaya se-Jepang, menawarkan hubungan 'sex friends' semudah menawarkan teh herbal perisa lavender. Hinata menyukai teh herbal juga wangi lavender. Tapi untuk menerima tawaran Sasuke.. Harusnya Hinata berpikir ulang karena ia masih belum melupakan mantan kekasihnya. Tapi pesona Sasuke sia-sia untuk dilewatkan bahkan setelah pria itu datang untuk rujuk.


**Do You Want Some Lavender Herbal Tea?**

**Kang Sung Hye – Kazuko Mizushima**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cangkir 1 - Offer**

"Apa? Sex friends?" mata Hinata membulat lebar. Bahkan bulatannya melebihi telur dadar yang biasa dimasak Ino untuk sarapan. Hinata tahu benar maksud pria yang baru saja di temuinya di acara pernikahan dosennya ini karena Ino sering menceritakan pengalamannya menjalin _sex friends_ dengan berbagai pria. Yang membuat Hinata heran, kenapa pria ini begitu berani mengajak Hinata di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

Sementara Sasuke, pria yang hanya berkemeja karena Hinata mengenakan_ tux-_nya_ itu,_tersenyum manis sambil menyesap _cocktails_-nya. Gadis ini benar-benar lugu. Bahkan untuk menjadi seorang _sex friend s_untuk pebisnis muda kaya raya yang digilai banyak wanita sepertinya, gadis ini harus berteriak kaget seperti baru saja mendengar istilah _sex friends_? Begitu pikirnya.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut karena masih perawan?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis meskipun dalam hati ia ingin tertawa. Melihat raut bingung dan terkejut Hinata benar-benar tepat seperti yang ada dalam bayangan Sasuke. Setelah meletakkan gelas _cocktails_-nya, Sasuke semakin gembira. Gadis itu menutup-nutupi kegugupannya dengan bersikap acuh.

Bukan itu yang dimaksud Hinata. Sebenarnya, jauh dari sikap polos, bingung, dan keluguannya, Hinata mengetahui seluruh dasar-dasar seks. Ia bahkan sering mendengarkan cerita Ino, teman kuliahnya, tentang pengalaman seks Ino. Hinata juga bukan berarti ia tidak menarik. Sebaliknya, Hinata sangat _fashionable._Semua model pakaian pantas ia kenakan. Seakan tubuh sintalnya itu haus akan kain-kain halus perancang terkenal. Kekurangan Hinata hanyalah terlalu malu untuk menjadi binal di hadapan pria dan hal-hal mendalam seperti inilah yang tidak Sasuke ketahui.

"Tidak seperti itu. Ino sering menceritakan pengalaman seksnya. Jadi bukan berarti aku seperti anak sepuluh tahun yang terjebak di tubuh dua puluh tahun, lalu aku tidak tahu apa itu sex friends" Sasuke menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti, tapi tatapannya pada Hinata terlihat meremehkan. Seakan menganggap murid bibinya ini hanya beralasan agar tidak terlihat 'tidak tahu apa-apa'.

"Okay, lalu?"

"Ya.. aku terkejut karena ini pertemuan pertama kita dan aku yakin sekali kalau sampai Kurenai Sensei tahu kalau murid kesayangannya ini ternyata partner seksmu, mungkin kau akan digorok cangkul olehnya" melihat raut ancaman Hinata, seketika tawa Sasuke meledak dan Hinata merasa diperlakukan seperti orang bodoh olehnya. Seringai Sasuke disela tawanya mungkin membuat Hinata terpukau, tapi tawa pria itu lebih membuat Hinata jengkel.

"Kau mengancamku?" Sasuke menyringai lalu tertawa lagi setelah melihat raut cemberut Hinata.

"Oh, menertawakanku. Baiklah" Hinata memilih bersikap tidak peduli dan menyeruput jus jeruknya. Beruntung dosen kesayangannya itu menyediakan jus jeruk untuknya. Kalau tidak, sampai akhir acara Hinata akan membiarkan tenggorokannya kering karena menolak minum cocktails.

Menyadari Hinata mulai _ngambek_, Sasuke memilih diam dan mengatur nafasnya karena tawa hebatnya tadi. Ia menggeser jus jeruk Hinata mendekatinya dan otomatis mata bulat gadis itu akan tertarik mengikuti arah jus jeruknya. Hingga akhirnya tatapan mereka bertumbukkan. Sasuke menatap mata Hinata intens, sementara Hinata menatap bulatan hitam milik Sasuke itu dalam kepolosannya.

"Hanya kita berdua. Kure-baasan tidak perlu tahu" ujarnya berbisik. Hinata masih menatap mata Sasuke. Entah apa yang dicarinya dalam kubangan hitam itu. Yang jelas Hinata merasakan ada kejanggalan di dalamnya.

"Kau.. mengincarku?" seringai Sasuke berhenti begitu saja ketika Hinata mengatakan itu. "Kau tidak pernah mendekatiku sebelumnya. Apa yang kauinginkan dariku? Making love denganku? Tubuhku? Kau menginginkannya?" suara Hinata tidak keras meledak-ledak namun tenang dan tajam. Khas seorang Hyuuga yang serius dan langsung ke fokus pembicaraan.

Bukan. Bukan mengincar Hinata. Sasuke hanya merasa Hinata adalah 'wanitanya' yang tepat untuk kali ini.

Sebenarnya karena acara inilah, Sasuke mengakui jika Hinata memang selalu pantas memposisikan dirinya dimanapun. Hinata sebagai seorang mahasiswa berpakaian mahasiswa ala kadarnya. Meskipun model yang ia kenakan lebih trendi tapi Hinata tetap memberikan batas-batas untuk pakaiannya karena ia tetaplah mahasiwa.

Berbeda di tempat ini. Hanya karena di pesta resepsi Kurenai inilah, Hinata sedikit lebih berani. Ia menggunakan gaun hitam yang berjumbai lemas di bawah lututnya. Gaun yang tidak membentuk tubuhnya namun dada sintalnya itu terbentuk indah sehingga membuat Sasuke memberikan jasnya pada Hinata. Sifat posessifnya pada wanita cantik muncul kembali.

Lalu sekarang Hinata menyangka Sasuke menawarkan hubungan absurd (menurut Hinata) itu padanya karena nafsu bejat Sasuke setelah melihat penampilan Hinata malam ini? Begitulah Sasuke menganggap pertanyaan tajam Hinata yang mengarah padanya. Katakanlah seperti itu. Toh apa pria lain selain Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Hinata sekarang?

Gadis yang kesehariannya terlihat sopan, ramah, polos, dan lugu, apalagi pakaian seharinya yang jauh dari sexy dan glamour meskipun ia pewaris saham terbesar Hyuuga, tiba-tiba berpenampilan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Lelaki mana yang tidak segera menariknya ke ranjang kecuali Sasuke-lah yang lebih dulu menyapanya? Hinata benar-benar menyimpan harta dunia di balik pakaian biasa yang ia kenakan sehari-hari dan Sasuke yang selalu mengamatinya dalam diam memilih bertindak malam ini untuk melindunginya.

"Boleh saja kau berpikiran seperti itu" Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya menggoyang-goyangkan gelas cocktails-nya lalu meminum sisa cairan kuning itu. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku melakukannya dengan lebih beradab."

"Mengajak seorang gadis di hari pertama bertemu menurutmu beradab?" sindir Hinata dan Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Tentu saja. Karena kalau pria selain aku, begitu kau masuk ke ballroom ini, mereka akan segera menarik tanganmu kesana" telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk tangga hotel yang mengarah ke kamar-kamar di hotel. Hinata ternganga dan Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat reaksinya. Benar-benar seperti diharapkannya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, Hinata benar-benar tipe idealnya. Polos, lugu, namun berinsting tajam dan jangan lupakan seksi. "Bagaimana? Aku hanya memberikan penawaran. Kalau kau tidak mau, tak masalah."

"Kalau aku tidak berpakaian seperti ini, kau juga tidak akan mengajakku, kan?" Sasuke sesaat terdiam lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekati telinga Hinata dan berbisik pelan dengan suara beratnya.

"Ada atau tidaknya pakainan ini.." Sasuke menarik kain penyangga gaun Hinata di bahunya lalu menurunkannya hingga belahan dada gadis itu terlihat makin jelas dan semakin menunjukkan besarnya dada gadis itu. ".. aku tetap akan mengajakmu" Sasuke mencium bahu Hinata, menyesapi wangi lavender tipis di lehernya, lalu naik hingga ke wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mencium bibir ranum seraya mengeratkan tux-nya lebih rapat agar belahan dada Hinata sedikit tertutupi. "Bagaimana? Kau sedang tidak memiliki kekasih, kan?"

.

.

.

Mengendong Hinata, Sasuke mendobrak pintu kamarnya paksa lalu membantingnya. Serta merta ia jatuhkan tubuh Hinata hingga gaun gadis itu turun hingga ke perut. Sasuke berhasil meloloskan dadanya. Bahkan tanpa jeda, pria itu mencium Hinata dengan ganas, menjilati bibir perisa anggur itu dengan liarnya, lalu membelai lidah Hinata hingga gadis itu mengerang.

Sasuke selalu baik pada wanita-wanita cantik. Lebih-lebih pada Hinata. Ia tak pernah berhenti meremas dada Hinata sejak ciuman pertama yang meloloskan dadanya itu di ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke. Jemari Sasuke memelintir, menarik meremas-remas putting Hinata. Tangan pria itu sangat terlatih memainkan dada Hinata. Belum lagi bibir tipis dengan lidah seksinya yang masih mengerjai bibir Hinata.

Hinata tidak kuat menahan seluruh perlakuan Sasuke. Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya, dadanya, namun tidak dengan bagian bawahnya. Hinata merasa tidak terpuaskan. Kakinya menutup seakan berusaha menahan sesuatu yang keluar meskipun akhirnya berefek pada geliat pantatnya yang tidak menentu. Sasuke yakin Hinata menjadi sangat tidak terkendali lagi. Pria itu akhirnya menarik gaun Hinata hingga gadis itu hanya mengenakan celana dalam putih tipis miliknya.

Sasuke setengah berdiri, bertumpu pada lututnya. Ia menyeringai senang melihat gadis dihadapannya benar-benar seperti yang selalu ia bayangkan. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Dengan tubuh telanjang bersisakan celana dalam tipis, dada ranum yang terlihat merah karena remasan kencangnya, tubuh berkeringat yang menambah keseksian gadis itu, ditambah wajah _horny_ dengan rambut acak-acakan Hinata.

Sasuke tidak pernah hanya menggauli tubuh wanita bisa semenarik ini kecuali dengan Hinata. Hanya Hinata yang membuatnya penasaran dengan tubuh gadis itu. Hanya Hinata yang membuat Sasuke betah untuk terus ber_foreplay_ria dan terus menikmati desahan gadis itu.

"Key.. hh.." Hinata menggumam di balik tatapan sayunya pada Sasuke. Pria itu lalu menindih Hinata diantara dua tangannya. Bibir Sasuke kembali menyusuri pundak lalu berujung di pipi Hinata.

Sasuke meraba paha hadis itu, berhenti di celana dalam Hinata. Hinata hampir bernafas lega mengira Sasuke akan menurunkan celana dalamnya. Namun, Sasuke malah meraba perutnya lalu kembali meremas dadanya pelan. Gadis itu kecewa. Ia ingin bagian bawahnya dibebaskan. Ia ingin jemari besar Sasuke mengaduk-aduk vaginanya ia ingin segera orgasme. Tapi Sasuke tak kunjung mengarahkan belaiannya ke vaginanya.

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya ketika Sasuke menyedot putingnya. Tangan pria itu juga mengurut dada Hinata seperti memeras susu. Seakan berharap air susu Hinata akan keluar menyembur wajah Sasuke.

Rasa ketika Sasuke menydot putingnya kuat-kuat membuat perasaan Hinata bercampur-campur. Antara perutnya yang merasa kegelian, dan ada sesuatu di dadanya yang tertarik oleh sedotan Sasuke. Ia merasa aliran darahnya berpacu berkumpul di putingnya. Seakan ingin keluar menyembur.

Sasuke menghentikan hisapannya dan berganti ke puting sebelahnya. Ia juga menyedot puting Hinata sama kuatnya sementara dada satunya ia remas. Bergantian dengan sebelumnya.

Hinata merasa hampir gila. Foreplay Sasuke untuk dadanya benar-benar hebat. Membuatnya lemas bahkan tangannya pun hanya meremas sprei karena ia masih malu untuk mengeluarkan keagresifan dirinya meskipun kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

"Key.. ngghh.." Sasuke melepaskan dada Hinata dengan paksa. Putingnya sedikit menyenggol gigi Sasuke dan membuatnya sedikit perih walau akhirnya hilang juga.

"Key.. vaginaku, tolong.. nghh" suara Hinata terdengar memohon seperti dugaan Sasuke. Gadis ini mau tidak mau pasti ingin dilepaskan. Tapi ini belum selesai. Sasuke menyeringai dan menatap Hinata seduktif.

"Aku ingin membuatmu orgasme karena foreplay tanpa vaginamu, sayang" nafas Hinata terputus-putus mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia masih kelelahan hanya karena foreplay tanpa pemuasan vaginanya dan pria ini ingin membuatnya terlepas dengan foreplay tanpa vagina?

"Kumohon!" kaki Hinata naik ke pinggang Sasuke yang masih rapi berbalut celana. Sasuke menyeringai mendapati Hinata begitu memohon ingin vaginanya dipuaskan. Namun ego Sasuke lebih besar dari keinginan Hinata. Pria itu merapatkan kaki Hinata lalu menindihnya agar tidak melebar lagi.

Hinata sedikit kecewa Sasuke tidak menuruti keinginannya. Sasuke meremas kedua dada Hinata pelan, mengatupkannya, lalu menggesekkan dua puting Hinata. Gadis itu mengerang ketika putingnya saling menggesek. Sasuke lalu mengatupkan dua dada Hinata yang besar, membuatnya seperti bongkahan putih yang lembut, meremasnya bersamaan, lalu memasukkannya ked dalam mulutnya dengan pelan hingga hampir setengah dada Hinata.

Hinata meringir ketiki gigi Sasuke menggesek kulit dadanya. Sasuke memaksakan dadanya masuk semua kedalam mulut pria itu. Tentu saja tidak muat. Liur Sauke mulai membasahi dada Hinata dan membuat mereka licin. Sasuke menaikturunkan mulutnya di dada Hinata dan setiap puting Hinata membentur langit tenggorokan Sasuke, gadis itu mengerang.

Sasuke terus melakukannya seraya memasukkan dua jarinya ke mulut Hinata sementara tangan satunya meremas pantat Hinata. Jari Sasuke mulai penuh dengan liur Hinata. Hinata melakukan tugasnya menyedot jari Sasuke dengan sangat baik, sebaik Sasuke menyedot putingnya dan saat ini Sasuke menyedot kedua puting Hinata bersamaan.

Hinata merasa dirinya benar-benar hampir diluar kendalinya. Sedotan Sasuke pada kedua putingnya membuatnya tidak karuan. Pria itu menyedot putingnya seakan menyedot aliran darah Hinata di dadanya. Hinata merasakan bagaimana suatu aliran aneh di dadanya tertarik dan rasa yang aneh itu membuat vaginanya semakin basah. Berulang kali Hinata mengapit kedua kakinya, membuat pinggiran celana dalam yang kasar menggesek-gesek bibir luar vaginanya.

Hinata semalkin tak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya. Dua tangan yang meremas sprei mulai mengacak rambut Sasuke, menekan kepalanya untuk menyedot putingnya semakin dalam. Bahkan kemeja Sasuke sudah hilang entah kemana. Hinata meraba pantat Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke terkejut sampai-sampai menggigit puting Hinata keras.

"Ahh.." Hinata mengerang namun tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tangannya merambah ke kancing celana Sasuke dan melepaskannya. Sasuke sadar sepenuhnya jika celana panjangnya berhasil diloloskan Hinata. Sekarang tinggal boxer dan celana dalamnya. Sasuke tetap mengenyot kedua dada Hinata namun ia mengigitnya keras lagi ketika kulit polos Hinata menyentuh pantat polosnya. Gadis itu hendak meloloskan boxer Sasuke beserta celana dalamnya.

Sasuke gelagapan. Ia tarik tangan Hinata ke atas dan dibalas dengan kaki Hinata yang menendang kaki Sasuke di sampingnya, meloloskan kaki kanannya lalu dengan sentakan, ia membalik keadaan dengan dirinya berada diatas Sasuke.

Sasuke terlentang di bawah Hinata sementara gadis itu bernafas lega telah bebas dari kungkungan Sasuke. Hinata meringis mendapati putingnya lecet karena gigitan Sasuke, ditambah lagi puting itu menjadi lebih merah dari sewajarnya. Di atas dengan lutut yang menumpu badannya, Hinata melebarkan selangkangannya hingga Sasuke bisa melihat celana dalam Hinata benar-benar sangat basah dari bawah, bahkan tetesan cairan Hinata jatuh membasahi perut sixpacks Sasuke.

Hinata menyentuh dadanya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan seakan sedang menimangnya. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat itu sementara Hinata balas menatapnya tajam.

"Kau ini benar-benar ya. Bahkan sampai melukai dadaku yang cantik" keluh Hinata dan dibalas oleh seringaian Sasuke.

"Bahkan setelah seperti itu, ia tetap cantik" celetuk Sasuke. Hinata menggeram kesal.

"Ini celana dalamku satu-satunya!" Ia melepaskan celana dalamnya yang sudah basah dan segera menduduki perut Sasuke. "Kau juga merasakannya, kan?" sindir Hinata. Gadis itu menggesek-gesekkan vagina berkedutnya di perut sixpacks Sasuke. Lekukan perut itu menggesek klitoris Hinata dan membuatnya merasa nikmat. Sasuke tersenyum mesum melihat gadis dihadapannya yang meskipun bertingkah sama tepatnya dengan yang ia bayangkan, namun gadis ini juga sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya.

"Kau benar-benar gadis mesum, Hinata" celetuk Sasuke meremas pantat Hinata.

"Baru tahu, hm? Ahh.." Hinata mendesah ketika dadanya ditarik lagi oleh Sasuke. Pria itu meremas dan mengurut dada Hinata seraya tubuh gadis itu bergerak diatas perutnya. Gesekan vagina basah di perut Sasuke mau tidak mau menambah gembung penis Sasuke yang sudah tegak sejak mereka masuk apartemen.

Sasuke menggeram karena penisnya benar-benar tidak mau diajak kompromi kali ini. Ia menyentak tubuh Hinata dan gadis itu berada di bawah lagi.

"Ap.. apaan!" Hinata berteriak protes. Namun, Sasuke lebih cepat memotongnya.

"Bagus juga kalau wanita di atas. Tapi aku tidak suka" ujarnya seduktif. Sasuke menekuk kaki Hinata dan sebelahnya ia buka lebar-lebar dengan sebelah tangan. "Akan kubuat label gadismu itu menjadi 'wanita'. Bagaimana? Apalagi kalau menjadi 'wanitaku'" sebelum Hinata sempat mencerna ucapan Sasuke, pria itu telanjur menancapkan penisnya di vagina ketat Hinata. Untungnya sekali masuk lebih dari setengah penis Sasuke yang besar dan panjang itu masuk memenuhi vaginan Hinata, Sasuke segera berhenti. Dan sekali masuk pula, dinding keperawanan Hinata hancur.

"Annghh.. sshh.. hh.. Sakit, baka!" Hinata memukul kepala Sasuke sementara yang dipukul tertawa kecil. "Harusnya kau biarkan jarimu itu mengocok milikku, atau kau jilat, kau sedot klitorisku, atau apalah! Kau menyodokku yang belum pernah dijamah ini, seperti membuka segel baru yang belum melar! Mikir, dong!" Hinata meracau kesal sambil mencubit perut Sasuke, sementara Sasuke tertawa tipis melihat reaksi Hinata berubah.

Mungkin inilah yang sebenarnya dari Hinata. Seorang gadis yang maniak seks meskipun perawan, dan bisa begitu menyenangkan saat foreplay. Gadis tak terduga yang tiba-tiba berniat melepaskan boxer beserta celana dalamnya. Gadis yang mengapit kakinya agar celananya menggesek dinding lluar vaginanya. Sasuke terkekeh dan mengelus puncak rambut Hinata.

"Aku senang bisa menjadi yang pertama untukmu" ujarnya lembut namun Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Sasuke terdiam melihat reaksi yang tak biasa itu, namun serta merta Hinata menarik Sasuke hingga mulutnya membentur puting Hinata dan gadis itu menggoyangkan pinggangnya sendiri. Membuat penis Sasuke mau tidak mau menggesek dinding vagina Hinata yang masih sempit.

"Lakukan sepuasmu! Jangan pedulikan aku!" Hinata berucap yakin.

Sasuke menyeringai senang. Ia lebarkan selangkangan Hinata dan ia apit dengan kakinya agar kaki Hinata tidak lari kemanapun. Sementara pinggangnya terus memborbardir vagina Hinata. Dada Hinata terus diremas, diurut, seakan Sasuke mengharapkan air susu menyembur dari puting Hinata. Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar telah melepaskan semua pertahanannya dan sekarang ia dapatkan kenikmatan dibalik perihnya gesekan yang dilakukan penis Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar tak main-main. Ia menggenjot vagina Hinata dengan penuh energi hingga kasur Sasuke bergeser beberapa centi karena power pria itu. Sementara Hinata benar-benar pasrah dan hanya bisa mendesah saja. Tangannya sedikit-sedikit meraba dada Sasuke namun ujung-ujungnya terhenti karena Sasuke berhasil mengalihkannya agar fokus pada rasa nikmat di vaginanya.

Dada Hinata bergoyang-goyang tak tentu meskipun Sasuke memeganginya. Pria itu menekan-nekan puting Hinata, menariknya, lalu menyedotnya sekuat tenaga, sekuat genjotannya. Hingga Hinata merasa mungkin air susunya akan menyembur begitu saja.

"Key.. ahh.. ngghh.. mmnghh" desahan Hinata semakin menjadi setiap ujung penis Sasuke menabrak titik tersensitif Hinata. Sasuke menggeram saat dirasakannya vagina Hinata melebar, menjepit penis Sasuke. Ia terus menggenjot penis nya agar masuk sepenuhnya di vagina Hinata. "Key.. unnghh.. sepertinyaa.. akuu.." Hinata mengerang, memberi kode pengeluarannya.

Dalam hati Sasuke tersenyum senang. Hinata akan orgasme sementara ia masih terjebak di tegangnya penis yang tak kunjung menyemprotkan spermanya itu.

"Key, aku.. aku.. nnghh.. aaangghh" Hinata berteriak tepat setelah cairan orgasmenya keluar menyelubungi penis Sasuke bahkan menetes keluar. Sasuke berhenti sejenak agar Hinata menikmati pelepasannya. Namun belum puas Hinata menikmatinya, Sasuke sudah mencabut penisnya. "Key.. kenapa?"

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu padamu" ujarnya dengan seringaian yang entah mengapa menurut Hinata, berbeda dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu seorang pria dengan rambut perak menjulang duduk di bangku pesawat seraya mengamati foto seorang gadis yang ia selipkan di buku agendanya..

"Hinata.."

.

TBC


End file.
